


Gaat-mock

by DistracttheGoddess



Series: DWC Prompts [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistracttheGoddess/pseuds/DistracttheGoddess
Summary: "I'm 75% sure this won't explode on us." for dadrunkwritingWhen Sera's 'friends' come through for an alternative to the Qunari explosive Gaat-lock, the temptation to test it out is overwhelming.





	Gaat-mock

“I’m like 75% this won’t explode on us.” Sera said, strapping the small, innocent looking bottle to the unsuspecting pack horse.

“That's not as high of a number as I'd like, Sera.” Layna said.

“It'll do just fine. There's no need to fuss.” She grinned wide at the other girl. “That incredibly tiny 25% is why we're putting it on the spare horse, yeah? All good.”

Layna was spared from the argument by the timely arrival of Blackwall leading his own horse over. He nodded to both women. “I'm coming with.”

Sera squinted distrustfully. “Who told then?”

“Cole.”

“Knew that arse-face wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Shouldn't even know we are going, but he always seems to know more than he should anyway.”

“Yeah, well, lucky he wasn't as cryptic as usual today. You two troublemakers get into enough mischief here and that's without the whatever that thing is.”

Sera brightened. “They call it gaat-mock, get it?” she giggled. 

“Yes, your friends are very clever. So are we only going to the hellscape that is the Western Approach so the two of you can test out 'gaat-mock'?”

“We also have the translation of that dragon book for Fredrick.”

“Besides it'd be mad dumb to test it here. I've done a lot of crazy shite, but I don't want to take down the castle.” At Layna's sharp look, she added, “Not that I think it's that powerful, but still... best be on the safe side, right?”

Her quick reply did nothing to calm Layna's nerves about this. But... the temptation to see if this really worked, and they were going to the desert anyway...

It took just over a week for the trio to reach the Western Approach. The landscape was just as dreary as she remembered.

“There's good, yeah?” Sera said, pointing a distance away. There was a wide open area a fair distance from the cliffs

“Let me get this manuscript to Fredrick first. I don't want to be responsible if we catch it on fire or something.”

The researcher was farther away than she'd realized. It was almost dusk when she made it back to her party. She hoped they hadn't set it off without her.

“So Inquisitor, do you think your men will make use of this if it works as advertised?” Blackwall asked when she returned. She was relieved to see he held the small black bottle.

“Maybe. I'll certainly have a chat with Cullen. I'm sure he could find something for it.”

“Maybe we can get Sacksplash's dragon to swallow some! That'd be good. Wonder how roasted dragon tastes. That beast could probably feed dozens.” Sera laughed. “How far should we set it? I have to be able to hit it with an arrow, but I wanna be able to see it, just in case.”

“200 yards?” Blackwall suggested. He took the bottle out and hurried back to them.

“I can barely see it now.” Sera complained.

“Afraid you won't be able to hit it?”

“Don't be daft. I could hit it twice that distance in the middle of the night.”

“Sure you could.”

“Oh you just watch.” Sera said, pulling her bow off her back.

“Don't you need to light the arrow on fire or anything?” Layna asked.

“Nah. It's activated by bumping it, or something? I don't know, my friend wasn't super specific.”

“It's movement activated?” Layna asked, flabbergasted.

“Yeah, piercing the jar or knocking it over should do the trick.”

“SERA, WE TOOK IT HERE ON HORSEBACK. It could've gone off at any time! We'd all be dead!”

“At least the horse.” Blackwall added, unhelpfully.

Layna glowered at him.

“Well, it didn't and we didn't. So it's all moot, innit?” She took aim and fired, mostly to end the conversation.

Sera's aim was as true as she said it would be. She hit the bottle on her first try. And she needn't have worried that she'd be too far away to see anything good. They were definitely close enough. Too close. 

Layna was thrown back as fire filled her vision. She lay, dazed, for a while. When she recovered enough of her faculties to sit up, her ears rang. She looked over to Sera and sees the elf cackling. She was missing one of her eyebrows and the other was pretty worse for wear.

Sounds came through like her head was underwater. She turned her gaze to Blackwall and when he saw that the two of them were ok, he laughed and asked if they brought another one.

“Blackwall! Your beard is on fire!”

“What?” Blackwall shouted.

“What?” Sera shouted. 

“Your beard!” Layna shouted back. 

“I can't hear you.” 

“Guys that was really loud.”

“Your beard!” Layna tried again. This time she gestured wildly at her chin. Blackwall finally seemed to get the memo. 

Alarm rang in his eyes as he quickly shoved his beard into the sand as best he could and patted it down. Layna could see Sera giving in to a fit of the giggles out of the corner of her eye. 

With her two companion's safety no longer a concern, Layna stood on wobbly legs and made her way to the crater left by the tiny bottle. Black burned into the sand a few feet around where it had sat. It actually had a pretty good detonation area. If they could find a safe way to store and travel with this, it would be a great boon for the inquisition.

“Sera! Tell your friends I want in.” she called back over her shoulder.

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, or hit me up on tumblr: @distractthegoddess I love to hear from you guys!


End file.
